


Friends with Benefits (Underfell AU)

by Alphagrey



Series: Professor sans and reader stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating Sans, Chill Sans, Dom Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Kinks will come later, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Shipper Alphys, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, To An Extent, Tutoring, Virgin Reader, but still edgy, chill asgore, everyone should love asgore, i won't make this into no cutey fluffy shit, jealous toriel, reader don't like puns that much, slice of life somewhat, somewhat lazy reader, still small reader, sub Reader, that's for later, the complete opposite of the first book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphagrey/pseuds/Alphagrey
Summary: You're just an average college student studying to become an astronomer, you work day and night studying your hardest while trying to separate some time for you to Dj, sing and laze around to catch your breath from doing so much work. You would say you're doing fine but you suck at Math and need special help in it.A new professor arrives at the university and enjoys flirting with you and making you blush but you won't let that get into your head. You have a life ahead of you and have other things to worry about.





	1. A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is the underfell version. Now as a heads up this is the complete opposite of the original, more characters have been added and different things will happen. This will have some parts of the original but it'll play out a different way.
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you enjoy. spell check later.

A year has passed since monsters resurfaced from the so called haunted mountain Mt Ebbot. At first everyone was really skeptical about monsters living amongst them due to them looking really vicious and scary but most of them were pretty chill and surprisingly cool. Their attire was mainly red or black which gave them the haunting appearance but if you looked passed that you’d see that they just like looking edgy. You guessed it was like a trend or a popular fashion to look like a hipster. You didn’t mind at all, hell you even saw them as humans too.

 

 

It was sometimes rare to see some humans defend monsters against prejudice assholes because mainly all of them were rich and important. Even at the university some teachers treated their monster students like crap, they would give them work ten times as harder than it should or lower their grades on purpose.

 

 

 

You laid in your bed dreaming about the last episodes of supernatural you watched the night before “BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!” you groaned and tried to turn your alarm clock off.

 

 

 

“no….please…a few more…seconds…” you successfully turned off the radio and sunk further into your bed to feel the sweet coolness it gave off due to your nice air condition. “long…live the-“

 

 

 

“BEEP, BEEP!”

 

 

“oh my goodness I thought I just!....oh my phone…” you picked up your phone and checked your messages.

 

 

Gracey- hey where are you, your late! 10:30

 

 

You immediately jump out of the bed and head into the bathroom to start bathing, brushing your teeth and searching to find clothes to where while typing to your best friend.

 

 

Hyper Hornet: oh shit I overslept! 10:35

 

 

Gracey: betters hurry we have a new teacher for math and he’s a monster. 10:36

 

 

Hyper Hornet: is he cool or is he edgy like some of them? 10:36

 

 

Gracey: meh he’s chill but he still have some edginess to him, he looks so hype! 10:38

 

 

Hyper Hornet: cool I’m on my way 10:40

 

 

You’re finally finished getting dressed, you wore red camisole, a black sweater, some cute tights, and one of your favorite pair of jordans to match your outfit before heading out the door with your bag.

 

 

Douchebag 242- hey babe want me to drop you off to school? 10:45

 

 

Hyper Hornet- no thanks sugar I’m already walking. 10:48

 

 

Douchebag- k then, if ya want to later you can come by my place so we can have some Netflix and chill ;) 10:49

 

 

You scoffed at your boyfriend’s weak attempt again to get in your pants, you caught him cheating just the other day and wanted to break up with him but you didn’t have the guts to. You still avoided him at all costs though and he seems to notice.

 

 

Hyper Hornet- I’ll think about it 11:00

 

 

You shove your phone into your back pocket and felt it buzz again from another reply from Daniel. ‘y/n you’ve got to be brave someday.’ You were truly disappointed with yourself and continued to walk towards to the direction of your school.

 

 

 

At least twenty minutes later or less~

 

 

You arrived to your class with a couple minutes to spare. You sighed heavily “hope this teacher is chill like grace said,” you took a huge gulp and opened the mahogany doors to your math class. The scent of fresh clean rugs and plastic chairs filled your nostrils, the white and brown walls including the several office desk’s and rolling chairs made it feel so….workey? It literally screamed ‘do your work or you’re fired!’

 

 

Grace sat in the back between two monster girls, one a purple cat that looked similar to the mug cat except she had a lot of piercings and a crocodile or alligator who looked like she was going to snap at anyone at any second. Grace didn’t looked bothered at all and gave you a sorry smile that you were unable to sit next to her, you turned your attention to a vacant seat and prepared yourself to walk over to sit down but it was directly in front of your teacher….who was a skeleton?

 

 

“He” from what you guessed from his attire, was currently reading an astronomy book which peaked your interest for a split second, his eyes were hollow with only a single red pinprick in each eye-socket. His teeth were sharp and looked deadly enough to bite a hand off but what was really eye catching was his single golden tooth. Sensing someone was staring at him his pinpricks dilate and immediately lock onto you, you jump at his sudden glace and watch as he slowly turn his head towards you with an arched bone brow you guessed. “and who might you be doll face?” his baritone yet raspy voice echo’s and shakes your body like a vibrator on the inside.

 

 

‘like how could a skeleton talk? And like that!?’

 

 

You started to choke on your words but successfully managed to spit something out “m-my name is human, human the y-y/n….w-wait…” grace…you loyal best friend in the whole world bursts out laughing and the entire class soon follows her actions. The skeleton only stares at you amused and amicable about what had just happened, you’ve never felt so embarrassed in your life, you can feel the heat rising up to your face right now with embarrassment. “no…i-I meant y/n sorry…” he chuckles and waves it off.

 

 

“it’s nothing sweetheart you’re just nervous, no need to turn into a tomatoe,” the class settles down but you know you won’t be hearing the end of it. “so tell me why are you late for my class Ms y/n?”

 

 

“i…I overslept I’m sorry sir it won’t happen again,” he doesn’t say anything for a second or two before suddenly replying.

 

 

“I can relate I came late to class today as well, not too long ago actually and it’s my first day so don’t worry about it,” he paused and studied your form, not even caring about everyone being their but they still were chuckling. “I haven’t told you my name have i…well sweetheart my name is sans but you can call me Mr serif or if you don’t want to be formal I’d like to be called big daddy,” the class laughs out loud once again while you stood there stunned and embarrassed out of your mind. “just kidding little rose you can have a seat,” you nodded and headed over to the empty seat in front of sans, took out a text book and zoned out of reality.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

“y/n….y/n….Y/N!”

 

 

“oh what, what, wh…oh is class over?” you look up to see grace standing in front of you with a unamused frown.

 

 

“yeah lets go,” you yawned and started packing up your things to head out. You gave Mr Serif one finale wave goodbye and he returns it with a wink.

 

 

“see ya’ later kitten hope you have a **purr** fect day,” you stopped walking and squint your eyes at sans in confusion. ‘did he just make a-‘ your thoughts are cut off as grace impatiently pulls you out of the class and into the hallway for you next class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

After school~

 

You sighed happily, today was a peaceful day so far. Your life wasn’t perfect but it was getting better and whoever that girl was….y/n was it…she literally made your day. You slouched further into your chair and closed your eye-sockets. It was hard to try not make your students somnolent and uninterested on your first day but you didn’t want them to think that you were trying too hard. Thank the stars y/n showed up and made it easier for you to break the ice, she was a good target. She was also cute if you had to admit especially when she turned into a human tomato, though you felt like you’ve met her before.

 

 

You only got this job because toriel wanted you to since she couldn’t because she had to work with asgore whenever he had special meetings with the mayor or representatives of the city. Well…that was before you broke up with her, she had gotten way out of hand for the pass two years. At first it was cool but soon she started to get possessive like really possessive, even more possessive than you ever were. She would lecture you as if you were a damn child about drinking too much which got annoying after a while, then she told you that you had a curfew on when to go home and you didn’t even live with her. Later you were completely turned off from toriel, you lost the little interest you had with toriel.

 

 

You two did it a few times but you felt nothing with each time, to you it was like a one night stand with a stranger. She enjoyed it like hell but to you she was just another pussy you slammed your dick into for fucks sake. You only showed her a minor piece of what you are really capable of, if you had she would go totally insane for you. She wasn’t your soulmate you knew that from the start but she always seemed in denial when you brought up the case if you were to break up or something. Her response was always the same “we’re never breaking up sans we’re soulmates.”

 

 

You never replied.

 

 

You won’t lie you’ve cheated while in the relationship and toriel almost caught you several times due to her stalking. You really didn’t care if she did find you with some whore it would had make your life much easier…well….that’s what you thought. It seems every girl you would sleep with would just suddenly disappear without a trace, it was odd and made you feel wary after a while.

 

 

The story on how you broke up with toriel filled your skull for the fifth time today. One day toriel’s bitchy attitude was getting to you so much you snapped at her and told her that you were done with her. Ever since then toriel would repeatedly call you or message you or try and find any way means to speak with you. She even sent asgore her ex out of all monsters to talk to you to getting back together with her, and he was still into her! Asgore was chill about it and wanted nothing to do with you and toriel’s relationship, all he said to you was do what you want and be with whoever makes me happy. After that you both just sat down on the couch, crack open some beers and watched some football like the bro’s you were.

 

 

 

You sighed as you heard the classroom door open and shut tightly, you hear footstep slap against the floor and stop right in front of your desk. One thing you hated about toriel is when she would come to your work space and bother you so much until you have a headache.

 

 

“toriel what is it?” you sighed and peaked an eye-socket open to see toriel angry as usual.

 

 

“sans stop this petty nonsense and give us another chance.”

 

 

“the hell I will, now get out.” toriel’s eyes burned with rage. She hated when no one would listen to her or obey to what she says. “what? What are ya’ gonna do send me to the fucking moon, burn me alive?” you smiled for a sarcastic effect. “yeah life in hell would be better than to be with you.”

 

 

“you don’t mean that you’re in denial…sans I really miss you please let’s put this aside and start off fresh.”

 

 

“so you can lecture me as if I’m a child…heh…no thanks toots, I’ll take my one night stands thank you.”

 

 

You stood up from your seat and packed your things to leave, your not surprised that toriel was following you. “you would think that almost two weeks after our break up you might regret your decision and listen more but you’re still arrogant and selfish still!”

 

 

“what are you running on with woman, if anyone’s arrogant it’s you now leave me alone I don’t want to be with you anymore I’ve had enough controlling bitches in my life,” you hear her growl behind you but you ignored it and continued walking.

 

 

“sans we are meant to be together.”

 

 

“not this again….”

 

 

“just listen to me!” a few students who were still lingering around turned to you with confusion and curiosity due to toriel’s yelling.

 

 

“toriel listen I’ve cheated on you many times while we were dating I fucked at least five girls, you were just another pussy that I took to the bone zone ya hear. You caused me so much headache and pain the doctors couldn’t give me any medication for it, I’d rather rot underground than be with-“

 

 

“I’ll rot with you.”

 

 

 

 

Like talking to a brick wall…

 

 

 

“sure you will,” you sighed and pulled out your phone to start messaging frisk.

 

 

BigDaddy- I’m coming over to visit okay. 3:30

 

 

Friskybabes- sure moms not here ;3 3:33

 

 

You hummed and teleported away leaving a very angry toriel behind. Landing on a soft sofa you moaned as the soft cushion of the chair hugs you tightly and pulls you deeper inside it. “hey sans,” frisk smiles from beside you and gives you a small wave.

 

 

“hey kiddo what’s up?”

 

 

“nothing mom ran you away again?” you hummed. “figures.”

 

 

“oh my god why is smiley trashbag here?” asriel growls once he spotted you from the other side of the room

 

 

“I’m here to fuck your mom.”

 

 

“good she’s been a pain in our asses since you dumped her,” asriel scoffs.

 

 

 

“not.”

 

 

 

His growling increases.

 

 

 

“seriously sans mom has been giving us a hard time, we need you to talk to her,” Chara sits beside you, not happy at all as he usually is.

 

 

“that’s not my problem buddy.”

 

 

Asriel and chara groans.

 

 

“hey guys can you give me a minute with sans?”

 

 

“remember to use a condom, if you go raw sans just know aids is a mind thing, your sperm goes to sleep after eight oclock at night and wakes up seven in the morning,” asriel winks.

 

 

“we’re not fucking ya’ perverted goat!” he laughs as chara pulls him away into their room. “so sweetheart whatcha wanna talk about?” she takes a deep breath before turning to you.

 

 

“I need you to seriously talk to mom.”

 

 

“…it’s that serious as chara said huh?” she nods.

 

 

“yes…she’s blaming everyone for her break up with you…she says that we were telling you to end the relationship and you did it so we should fix it, she yells at us each day for it and I can tell when she’ll be running her lips until the next sunrise,” you turned from frisk and shut your eye-sockets again.

 

 

“as much as I don’t want to….i’ll do it just for you sweetheart but you WILL owe me one,” you wink at frisk and she immediately turns into a tomato. Huh…just like y/n. “you remind me of my new student today she blushes bashfully just like you.”

 

 

 

Frisk’s interest peaks.

 

 

“oh what’s her name?”

 

 

“y/n if I can remember.”

 

 

“Y/N!? she’s my cousin!” she shakes your shoulder and stares into your eyes with her beaming own. “how’s she doing, are you being nice to her, you’re not being mean to her right?!”

 

 

“no kid I’m not why would you think that?”

 

 

“I know how mean you can get with someone new,” she arches a brow and frowns.

 

 

“okay…I killed you many times underground but we’re besties now!”

 

 

“whatever just be nice please…for me?” she gives you the puppy dog eyes that you were a complete sucker for.

 

 

“kid I changed haven’t you noticed?”

 

 

“hm…I have seen some change in your attitude but just making sure,” she kisses your cheek out of the blue and stands up from the couch. “promise me you won’t be mean.”

 

 

“sure kid I promise,” she smiles and walks away out of your field of vision.

 

 

…

 

 

“HEY SANS!” you groaned.

 

 

“what goat face?”

 

 

“DID YA POP THE CHERRY?!”

 

 

“get off my dick you horny ass!”

 

 

“WASN’T TELLING FRISK THAT!” you hear chara groaning in the back and frisk whining.

 

 

“ASRIEL!!”

 

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOAT BITCH!”

 

 


	2. Surprise Test's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait i didn't want to update so quick but i couldn't help but update. hope you like this chapter.

 Y/n Pov-

 

 

Things couldn’t have gotten any worse for you, muffet (your boss) just texted you that she wanted you to sing tonight at burlesque hours tonight. It might not sound bad but you knew how muffet’s customers acted and treated any hot leg they see walking around with a sexy waitress suit on.  During the day muffet owns a bakery but at night…

 

 

Oh boy.

 

 

It’s a strip club/burlesque club below the bakery for both human and monster species, so that means more horny males that’ll want to get up on your ass. Muffet knew you were a virgin and that you’re scared to sing in front of crowds at times but hey that didn’t deter the spider lady. She saw you as a money maker from where your body stand, to her your body would bring her lots of money but you had a limit. You both came to an agreement that you would wear any scandalous outfits that wouldn’t show your most private parts and that you’d sing for her but if it came to sex you were off limits.

 

 

Of course she hated the plan but she agreed anyways but what had scared you right now was that muffet was now begging you to wear one of the most erotic costumes she had. It was flashy for one, the main color was pink….no neon pink, the pink that’ll burn your eye’s out if you stared too long and it would show off a lot of your breasts and pussy area. She tried to persuade you by saying she would add a mask so your face would be hidden but you still rejected her offer and told her you’ll wear the sexy bunny suit instead.

 

 

You can hear muffet sighing right now in your ears in distress.

 

 

Boss lady- fine just look presentable and find several sexy songs to sing tonight 9:15

Boss lady- at least three 9:15

 

 

Hyperhornet- alright 9:15

 

 

 

Sighing you packed your bags and exited your house to head out to the university.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

“hey baby,” you groaned inwardly and ignored daniel’s call from the other end of the hall. “babe wait!” his footsteps speed up once you sped up yours. You spot a temmie as you race down the hallway and hailed it.

 

 

 

 

“hi temmie,” it growls once you passed it then begins following you at the exact pace.

 

 

 

“stewpid hooman didn’t temmie tell you, you not her fwend!” it snaps and looks behind at Daniel and scowls. “idiot mate,” the temmie makes a swift ‘U’ turn around and charges at Daniel before pouncing at his face and scratching him.

 

 

 

“GAH!” awesome you’ll thank her later. “GET OFF MY FUCKING FACE YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

 

 

You turned through a few corners until the coast was clear and slowed down “damn…I hope Senor Hagen is in a good mood today-“ something hard hits your face knocking you off your feet towards the ground.

 

 

“oh damn…sorry sweetheart,” you shook your head and glanced up to see a slightly worried Mr. serif holding out his hand to you. “you okay there rose I’m kinda in a hurry and I didn’t see ya,” you take the hand he was offering you and stood up from the floor. “I would ask if you’re falling for me already but the joke wouldn’t work anyways since I waited too late,” he looked extremely panicked and too a few steps behind you but still held eye contact.

 

 

“thank you Mr. serif for helping me up and it’s no problem I’ll see you next class,” he nods and gives you one final stare before rushing down a corner then finally disappearing from your view. Humming to yourself you started your walk to your first class but again something else hits you in the face.

 

 

 

 

Something a bit harder.

 

 

 

You fall to the ground again and glared up at the one responsible but you immediately regret it, a large goat monster stood in front of you with a very dispirited look on it’s face. It’s yellow sclera eyes and red pupils dilate and continues to glare at you with so much hatred and disgust. Damn… you thanked God that looks can’t kill cause boi the face it was looking at you right now.

 

 

 

“you, young one have you see a skeleton around here somewhere?” it’s voice breaks the deathly silence and continues to stare at you as if your some piece of pie. ‘I mean of course I’m some piece of pie but….’

 

 

“y-yes h-he went a few corners down there but I didn’t see which room he went into,” you didn’t want to lie to this monster at all. He/she could have probably have that secret ability to tell if someone was lying and if you did lied they would probably kill you on the spot.

 

 

 

Not being racist or anything, that’s how this monster’s attitude was portraying.

 

 

 

You may be overreacting.

 

 

 

Just a bit.

 

 

 

“ah,” it hums happily and begins to smile a crooked and creepy way. “thank you little one for your service,” the goat monster head’s off in the direction you told it and disappears.

 

 

 

“there are a lot of interesting monsters walking around here.”

 

 

 

“you’re telling me,”

 

 

 

“GAH! GRACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS ALREADY!!” you jumped and barked at your lazy bestfriend who leaned against a wall casually. “did you really see all that?” she nods.

 

 

 

“yeah pretty freaky if you ask me but anyways we should get going,” you hummed and followed grace to your first class of the day.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Later that evening~

 

 

 

You sighed heartily after another stressful and hardworking day, you packed your bags and left your class so you can head to work so muffet won’t scream her head off at you for arriving late. It may not have been burlesque hours but she still hated tardy workers. You can tell she liked you more than the rest of her workers, she respected your choices and decisions when it came to something sexual about your job. Unlike her other workers who had no choice but do her bidding she gave you an option. The other female workers hated you for that but they were too scared to confront you since you and muffet were tighter than a virgin’s pussy.

 

 

 

Yeah. That’s how close you and muffet were, even if she’s a stuck up bossy bitch.

 

 

 

You checked your watch again and noticed you had some spare time to go to grillby’s for the first time in a few months “hey grace mind dropping me to grillby’s?”

 

 

 

Grace is too preoccupied flirting with a few boys to even hear a word you just said. Grace was always a fuckboi, you can’t see yourself ever being what she was right now. It’s just gross.

 

 

 

You decided to walk instead.

 

 

 

 

At grillbys~

 

 

 

The soft chimes of the warm welcoming bar made you feel more at home than you ever felt even in your own home. The owner of the bar glances up from his spot behind the table and gives you his usual flirty smirk that spread from one side of his face to the other. Grillby was the only monster in the bar who truly liked you, his fellow customers….no so much. They basically tolerated your presence being there ONLY because you stayed for a few minutes before leaving. You made your way over to the counter and gave grillby a platonic wink which made his purplish flames grow brighter.

 

 

 

“hey grillby long time no see can I have a small fries with a sprite please?” his flames grow brighter and he gives you a quick nod before quickly heading to the back. Grillby wasn’t much of a talker at times but if he did talk to you that meant he liked you in a very emotional way and if he talks to you constantly…

 

 

 

“your fries and sprite y/n….so how was your day?”

 

 

 

That meant he REALLY likes you. You were taught this by his own daughter fuku fire, you don’t know why but she seems to see you as a female model.

 

 

 

 He returns with your order and you give him the exact amount of money needed.

 

 

 

“my day was fine how about you, no one causing you trouble or your business?”

 

 

 

 

He sighs.

 

 

 

“well muffet your damn boss for one….and…someone has been painting penises behind my bar,” he huffs angrily.

 

 

“that could be teenagers grillby,” he hums. “graffiti are seen all around these parts,” you start devouring your fries and soda.

 

 

“true you can’t lie there….so…how’s business working out for you at muffet’s strip club cabin?” he wiggles a non-existing brow. “I’d love to see you wearing your little skimpy outfit.”

 

 

“psh I’m doing fine, muffet and I came to an agreement.”

 

 

“what kind of agreement?” he leans across the table interested in what you had to say.

 

 

“I wear her little outfits and sing but nobody gets to touch me,” he looks amused.

 

 

“awe darn I thought I could’ve hit that for a second,” he whispers and chuckles softly.

 

 

The door bells chime again signaling another customer has arrived. Grillby looks up once and immediately launches himself off the table and begins cleaning an already polished cup. Out of the corner of your eye you see an average size monster sit next to you with a black hoodie on with fur trims, a collar and some wicked sexy jordans. He looked like the badass that’ll kick anyone’s ass who dares to even look him in the eye, he takes a long inhale of his cigar and exhales.

 

 

Everyone in the bar has all eyes on him, they seem terrified and some are even looking at you to move away from him including grillby. You decided to be bold and take a look at this monsters face before dashing out the front doors before he’ll even get to see you. You inch a bit closer off your stool but immediately regret it once you hear a loud creak and you began to tumble forward knocking yourself and the badass monster off your stools to the ground.

 

 

“GAH FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

 

 

You feel a strong weight hold your body down hard almost crushing your insides “you’re going to regret that you little shi-“ you knew that voice but you can’t even look up to see who it was exactly. The weight ceases and you feel yourself steadily being placed on a stool “h-hey doll face what are you doing here?”

 

 

 

IT’S MR. SERIF!!

 

 

 

“oh my god Mr. serif is that you!?” you take note of his clothes and stared back at him as if you hadn’t seen him in years. “y-you look s-so…” badass, hot, sexy. No those were not words to describe a teacher. He looked so different! He didn’t look like your soft spoken yet flirty teacher you knew for a short period of time!

 

 

 

Don’t judge a book by it’s cover y/n.

 

 

 

He just look so….unique….wait…is that a fucking collar with a leash!?

 

 

“eh heh…I know doll I look hot as fuck no need to gawk,” he sits back down and eyes your form again before taking another inhale of his cigar. “grillbz where’s my mustard?”

 

 

A mustard is immediately placed in front of him and he takes a long sip of it before sighing out loud.

 

 

“ew Mr. serif do you really drink that stuff it’s not even a beverage!?”

 

 

“eh it’s alright in my book…so ya come here often?”

 

 

“I come once in a while if I’m not busy.”

 

 

“oh so ya going home after this, to go study for my surprise test coming up tomorrow?”

 

 

You froze.

 

 

 

“wait surprise test, Mr. serif I hate maths let alone test’s!”

 

 

 

“welp betters find a good study partner….also question…” he leans in close and stares at you with a great amount of intensity. “did you see a goat monster this morning?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone is in trouble. (spell check later) thanks for reading.


	3. Goodtimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! i'm not dead after all! sorry for not posting i just finished my exams and now i'm free! I'm free! I FEEL SO ALIVE!!!  
> DID YA MISS ME, CAUSED I MISSED ALL OF YOU!!
> 
> hope you enjoy the chapter!

The air now thickened with anticipation and desperation for your answer, all eyes were curiously scanning on you now and what’s worse is that it seemed you were not going to be able to escape if you didn’t give them the answer they wanted. So….you’ll just have to swerve around it. Mr. serif’s beaming red pupils never left yours and he looked a bit annoyed with your sudden pause.

 

 

“i-I did why?” he blinks and backs away slowly but still held his gaze.

 

 

“sweetheart, if you see that goat again walk the other way okay.”

 

 

You give him a crooked half grin but instantly regret it when he didn’t stop looking at you with the same serious glare. He leans in closer and lets out a disgruntled hum, grillby averted his gaze at you once or twice but he never dared to stare for too long. Basically everyone was like this.  Releasing a soft breath you didn’t even realize you have held in sitting next to the agitated skeleton, you nodded in agreement just so he would stop glaring. His deathly gaze cease, his everlasting shark grin widens and he turns back to grillby. The purple fire monster gives him all of his undivided attention while trying to make conversation.

 

 

“so…you and that goat monster are….friends?”

 

 

He grunts in response which shuts you up completely. ‘it’s none of your damn business y/n, what the hell is wrong with you!’

 

 

“we’re just monster’s that know each other, that’s all.” He says with a displeased tone.

 

 

“soooo uh sans….are you gonna pay your damn tab anytime soon?” sans pinpricks slowly travel up to meet grillby. “you owe me like….so much,” you can feel that he didn’t want to be there at all, why?

 

 

“maybe sometime later grillby, I’m bone dry again!” he chuckles at his own lame joke and winks at you.

 

 

How disgusting….

 

 

(You meant the joke)

 

 

You decided to remain quiet for now.

 

 

“not a fan of puns doll I’ve got a FEMUR,” humiliation settles in your soul as every monster in the building glares daggers at you for not laughing at sans terrible jokes. Grillby secretly scowls as a response and continues to scrub away the glass he was holding, suddenly soft whispers filled the tense bar then a loud bark erupts from a side table where a few dogs sat. The tallest dog there angrily grits its teeth and scratches its claws against the worn wood, his pack mates didn’t look too pleased as well. Not wanting to make everyone more angry thought about the stalest joke you could every come up with.

 

 

 

“hey what animal shouldn’t run a race?” sans freezes, red eyes shrinking then suddenly blinking to let you know how baffled he was. “a cheetah.”

 

 

 

God you wanted to get out of there…whiles your brain cursed you for your absolutely sucky pun, your stomach instantly felt butterfly’s once the gazes on you intensifies. The tall dog scrunches its face in disgust and stops scraping the table instantly whiles the whispering from other monsters ceases. Sans on the other hand looked more taken aback, the glass that was once in grillby’s hand shatters on the floor instantly zapping everyone out of their thoughts and turn to continue their own conversations.

 

 

 

Sans lets out an amused chuckle before sipping his mustard and sighing loudly “you’re a real treat dolly,” he pauses then looks at you curiously. “you goin’ anywhere later?”

 

 

 

‘Welp time to leave!’

 

 

You checked the non-existing watch on your wrist and quickly sat up from your spot next to him. “yeah I just realized I need to get to work or my boss will kill me.”

 

 

“I highly doubt that doll, where do you work?”

 

 

“somewhere, bye I’ll see you tomorrow!” you don’t wait for him to call you back, there was no need to. You didn’t need your teacher to know you work at a burlesque club, what would everyone think!? ‘They’ll think absolutely wrong! They’ll think dirty things! Very sinful things!!’ nope you don’t need that in your life, you’d rather fuck so fat slob….well not really.

 

 

 

Ugh…

 

* * *

 

Sans POV-

 

 

After grillby’s you teleported home to see that papyrus wasn’t home as yet and truly you really didn’t want him there. He’d most likely pester you about bullshit that wasn’t necessary or tell you to pick up your sock for the umpteenth time in a single row. Nah…like the humans say on those commercials ‘sleep is a beautiful thing’ and you agreed for once. Entering your dirty room you called home, you slid out of your jacket and carefully placed it on a hanger before throwing your body carelessly on the stained bed. A deep sigh escapes your teeth as you started your count down from ten to zero once again. “3…2….1…”

 

 

On cue your phone rings annoyingly in your pocket, angrily you answered the phone and stared into the ceiling “sans did you not get my messages!?” toriel growls from the other line.

 

 

“yes what is it?”

 

 

“why didn’t you answer me!?” you casually rolled your eyes.

 

 

“cause I didn’t?”

 

 

“sans give me a chance damnit!”

 

 

“no?”

 

 

“UGH YOUR UNBEARABLE!!” she hangs up on you for the first time which sends instantly relief through your aching bones. ‘maybe she got it this time?’ something told you otherwise that she’ll call back any second but you toned that thought out. Before you can even close your eyes your phone rings again, you stare at it with an aloof expression and turned from it disdainfully.

 

 

“fuck my horrible life….”

 

 

  
~…~

 

 

 

Morning came terribly late as usual for you, you barely slept since a stubborn bull came at your house, and started knocking at your door so you would let her in. You knew she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon so you did what any insane person would do, you made things worse for yourself. You may or may not have fucked her that night then demanded that she should leave before papyrus gets home. She of course hated that plan and stayed the night in your room while you bench out in the living room regretting the decision you made, you always made terrible choices and this is why your life sucks now.

 

 

You wished you could go back in time and stop yourself but hey life never worked liked that….well maybe for frisk but they made that stupid promise to you.

 

 

The rising sun warmed your icy bones and frozen heart just enough for you to sit up from your spot at your desk and look outside to see the beauty the early morning had to offer. Nothing as usual. You hear the doors to your class open with a creak to let you know that someone had arrive early as well, only toriel would come six o-clock in the morning to greet you so you mentally prepared yourself to come up with the most disrespectful rejections to any of her pick up lines and flirty puns. She always used that trump card whenever she was in a good mood and since you did the do with her again, she was most likely more jolly than santa clause.

 

 

“morning Mr serif,” and then your soul dropped.

 

 

Glancing up to see a tired y/n in front of you with the same blushing cheeks that was to die for you started to mentally prepared yourself for the puniest pick up line ever. Opening your mouth to say it, all that came out was a dumb ass good morning which made her nod and make her way to her seat. Damn it all!

 

 

Your mind was going Ga-Ga about your lack of boldness while soul wanted to say something else important.

 

 

“y/n?”

 

 

She looks up instantly and waits for a response ‘damn what do I say?’ “did you study for my test?” ‘YOU FUCKING IDIOT!’

 

 

Her jaw drops open and eyes widen as if you missed and said something lewd to her. She swallows heavily, sits up and smiles at you nervously “you were serious?”

 

 

 

Say no damn it!!

 

 

 

“yes?”

 

 

 

FUCK MY ASS!!!

 

 

 

“is that a question you’re asking?” she cocks her head puzzledly and continues to gape.

 

 

“no?”

 

 

“oh…well after I fail this test is it possible for me to get an early start on tutoring?” you can’t help but think lewd thoughts.

 

 

“how do you know for sure you’ll fail?” She rubs her upper arm and looks off to the side helplessly. “okay if you fail this test I may consider some tutoring after school later this month okay?” her smile widens which makes your soul melt into a soft puddle.

 

 

 

An hour and fifty minutes later~

 

 

“you failed the test horribly I’ll be starting tutoring later this month okay, when it starts I’ll let you know,” you stared down at y/n who was currently crying on her table.

 

 

“I got nothing right!”

 

 

“sorry sweetcheeks.”

 

 

“math sucks ass….”

 

 

“just be glad you’re not in physics, what did you say you wanted to be again?” cocking your head lazily you can feel you were giving y/n a cheeky grin.

 

 

“astronomer?”

 

 

“…tssssssk….welp sweetcheeks you’re screwed, you need to study physics too and a-little bit of chemistry but we’ve got some of that going on already……..”

 

 

Did you hear that correctly? What the hell just escaped from your mouth hole? What exactly possessed you into saying that?! If chara was fucking with you right now you swear in asgore’s name….no…it wasn’t him. THIS WAS ACTUALLY YOU!! Y/n’s mouth opens slightly at the comment, eyes gleaming with surprise and looked disconcerted for a short moment before laughing it off as a joke. You don’t know why but you now have the urge to touch her cheeks for some reason. (and do what with that?)

 

 

‘Is she always this subtle?’ you mentally asked yourself while narrowing your eyes at her, contemplating about her characteristics.

 

 

“hey babe come on lets go!” shouted a husky human male from the exit of your classroom. The once sweet smile that filled y/n’s face melts off and is swiftly replaced with malice. ‘oh?’

 

 

 

“okay Daniel i’m coming!” she growled and retorted back.

 

 

 

“not yet,” Daniel replied slyly which makes y/n sigh and walk over towards the door to meet him. She looks back at you one final time to wave a goodbye with a genuine smile before leaving.

 

 

 

Hmmm….

 

 

 

You feel like showing Daniel a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update my original story to this soon. not several months later soon if that's what ur thinking. (spell check later)


	4. Aggressive goats

Y/n POV-

 

 

A week later-

 

 

You were casually laying almost lifeless on your bed, staring blankly at your flat screen tv thinking about how you were going to break up with Daniel. You were never good with breaking up with people at all, you just either distance yourself or stopped showing sexual interest in them and frankly none of those things seems to be working. Daniel was hard headed and very oblivious, he couldn’t tell you weren't interested even if his life depended on it. You wished you were brave enough to tell him and not be some shy pussy.

 

 

You groaned again for the thousandth time and tried messaging him again.

 

 

Thickmomma: WERE BREAKING UP!

 

 

“no…too direct,” you said before starting over.

 

 

 

Thickmomma: I think we should see other people…

 

 

 

No

 

 

 

Thickmomma: Daniel I think we need some time apart…

 

 

 

He wouldn’t listen…

 

 

 

Thickmomma: I think I like females now dan….

 

 

 

“NOOOOOO!” you deleted the message and threw your phone across the room whiles mentally praying that it didn’t get damaged. “Samsungs aren’t that expensive”, you tried lying to yourself but really all you were saying was ‘please be okay please be okay I’m so sorry baby!’

 

 

Right on time your phone buzzes causing you to happily hop out of your bed to find your phone and see who had messaged you.

 

 

Frisk: hey BOO! 11:00am

 

 

Thickmomma: HEY BOOOO what’s up? 11:00

 

 

Frisk: you because you’re the only star in my eyes ;) 11:00

 

 

Thickmomma: omg lol frisk stop it XD 11:00

 

 

Frisk: I can’t thickmomma you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen 11:01

 

 

Thickmomma: omfg hold on frisk XD 11:02

 

 

Frisk: I can’t I’ve already fallen for you :3 11:02

 

 

Thickmomma: okay stop it now frisk I accept flirting but never puns 11:04

 

 

Frisk: hm guess you don’t like sans I guess? 11:05

 

 

Wait a minute hold the damn phone!!

 

 

Thickmomma: how do you know sans?! 11:06

 

 

Frisk: we’ve been friends since forever, I guess he hasn’t spoken about me to you huh? 11:06

 

 

Thickmomma: no he hasn’t actually, *sigh* the world is very small 11:07

 

 

Frisk: very true babe, hey you wanna come over to my house later today? We can meet up and I can introduce you to my new brothers and mom! 11:08

 

 

Thickmomma: sounds good what time should I come and where do you live? 11:09

 

 

Frisk: you can come later this afternoon, I was going to ask you yesterday but mom told me that Fridays are still school days and I have to focus but she won’t today I think! I’ll tell you the directions later. 11:10

 

 

After messaging frisk you decided to head over to muffet’s bakery to see if everything was alright (but really in reality you didn’t want to stay home because you were actually bored as fuck anyways and needed to do something constructive.)

 

* * *

 

 

Sans POV-

 

 

 

“SANS GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!” your brother called angrily from downstairs, he’s been on edge ever since he found out that you had fucked toriel that one night and now she’s been coming over to visit more often. Which in another person’s view wasn’t harmful but she almost pounded down the front door with her fists and tried breaking in through a window but papyrus had caught her in the act. He’s been blaming you for it and you can’t really defend yourself since you did triggered her (even though you regret it all).  ‘papyrus probably got tired of holding his anger in,’ you told yourself as you stood up from your bed and went downstairs to meet your brother.

 

 

 

“sup boss what’s wrong?”

 

 

“DON’T SUP ME SANS! TORIEL JUST MESSAGED ME SAYING THAT SHE’S COMING OVER AGAIN TO QUOTE ON QUOTE SPEND SOME ROMANTIC TIME WITH YOU AGAIN, I HAVE NO INTEREST IN YOUR HORRID EXCUSE OF A RELATIONSHIP BUT WHEN IT COMES TO THIS HOUSE BEING DAMAGED THAT’S CROSSING THE LINE! YOU’RE ROOM IS THE ONLY PLACE I WILL ALLOW TO LOOK SALACIOUS BECAUSE IT IS OUT OF MY SIGHT, I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY OTHER ROOM LOOKING LIKE IT DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” he yells louder which made you cringe overtime.

 

 

“yeah boss I get it and me and toriel aren’t dating anymore.”

 

 

“THEN WHY DO YOU STILL PERFORM LEWD ACTS WITH HER?” he raises a brow in suspicion and glares at you as if what you’re saying is utter ‘BS’. “GAH WHATEVER I CARE NOT TO KNOW ANYWAYS, I’M HEADING OFF TO WORK AND BY THE TIME I GET BACK THIS HOUSE BETTERS BE AS IT IS NOW!” you mumbled out a small yeah and watched him as he made his way to the front door before finally leaving.

 

 

‘BUZZ BUZZ!’

 

 

Frisk- hey sansy wanna come over to hang this afternoon? 12:07

 

 

 

BigDaddysans- sure why not. 12:07

 

 

You had nothing better to do if you were honest, the only important thing you had to do right now was to keep the house in check from toriel. If you left to go by frisk and she came here, by the time you came back everything would be ramshackle. Papyrus would beat you to a pulp and never let you hear the end of it, hell he’ll probably rip out your gold tooth to pay for the damages. So it would be wise as to wait for the damn goat to appear “KNOCK KNOCK,” and there she is.

 

 

You swiftly opened the door and gazed up at toriel to see a small frown on her face. “you were suppose to say who’s there.”

 

 

“I’m not in the mood for jokes,” she huffs and casually pushes herself inside your home.

 

 

“that’s hard to believe you can never last a few minutes without telling someone a pun or two,” you growled darkly at how true her statement was. “so my darling sans what are you planning on doing today?” she gives you a perverted grin.

 

 

“I was about to visit frisk,” toriel’s smile faded.

 

 

“what?”

 

 

“the kid wants to see me, I guess they miss my beautiful face I haven’t been around them often and I think it would break their heart if I don’t show,” you were trying to guilt trip toriel, she loved frisk so much she’d do anything for her. She may even love her more than you but that was perfectly fine you wouldn’t argue with that. “I mean she even sees me as a role model for some odd reason,” you can see an idea popping into toriel’s head.

 

 

“oh yes, we should go there at once! You and frisk must catch up, you two were always so close when we were trapped underground!” that’s because you had a small crush on the kid but….then you found out about their age. “we must hurry at once!” toriels phone starts buzzing the minute she makes her way to the door. “oh it’s frisk right now!” the more she stares at frisk’s messages the more her wide smile fades into a deep frown. It was hilarious to see. She sighs and turns to you slowly “we’ll be having a visitor…”

 

 

 

Oh….

 

 

 

“who?”

 

 

 

“frisk said that this person is very important to her and that they must come to visit or else she’ll die, I can’t have my child dying on me sans…even if she is over-exaggerating.” She lets out another sigh. “shall we go?” she offers a paw.

 

 

 

But you don’t take it, you shove your hands into your hoodie’s pockets and made your way out the house.

 

 

 

“I can walk by myself,” you hissed before teleporting away.

 

 

 

“ SANS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!”

 

* * *

 

 

Y/N POV-

 

 

You had arrived at frisk’s doorstep not too long ago after you left muffet’s, everything was in tip top shape usual. Grace arrived late as always and you scolded her for it but she wouldn’t listen, sigh that girl was going to be the death of you.

 

 

You knocked on the door eagerly and waited for a response, “who’s there?” a soft voice is heard from the other side.

 

 

 

“it’s me y/n!” then they started giggling.

 

 

 

“y/n who?” ugh no, not this.

 

 

 

“frisk it’s me open the door it’s freezing out here!!”

 

 

 

“that’s not a really good joke,” the door opens quickly and before you had time to even take in frisk’s appearance she lunges at you and hugs you tightly. “Y/N I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!” she squeals with joy.

 

 

 

“eh heh I missed you too frisk,” you hugged her back with the same amount of intensity until she finally places you down and allows you to enter the house.

 

 

 

“ASRIEL, CHARA COME HERE!”

 

 

 

“WHAT?!” a male yells as a response.

 

 

 

“MY COUSIN IS HERE!” the sounds of pattering feet is then heard and then out of nowhere two tall males come running out of a hallway towards you. This startled you so much you almost fell backwards onto frisk, “it’s okay y/n no need to worry.” The two males stop directly in front of you gasping for breath while scanning your form almost hungrily. “WOULD YOU STOP GAWKING AT HER AND TELL HER YOUR NAMES!!”

 

A human male takes your hand carefully and stares into your eyes with full adoration, he had pretty red eyes which was unusual for a human but it could have been a disorder. “names chara dreemurr.”

 

 

“h-hi I’m y/n…um frisk’s older cousin…”

 

 

“you look about seventeen years old though, guess SOMEONE got all the good genes,” frisk huffs.

 

 

Suddenly a goat monster pushes chara out of his way and does the same thing to you, he holds your hand and bows elegantly. “o-oh…you don’t have to do that….”

 

 

“my names asriel dreemurr, you’re the prettiest girl I’ve seen in a long while,” why are they flirting with me?!

 

 

“oh really asriel? That sounds like the same words you used on me before we became brother and sister,” frisk smirks as asriel glares at her with rage.

 

 

“g-guys um it’s okay…I’m very glad to meet you, you two probably take very good of frisk and make sure nobody threatens her in anyway, I mean you two look like strong bodyguards.” You tried to divert their attention from each by complementing them. They seemed to take the bait and started puffing out their chests with pride. “is your mother here?”

 

 

 

“uh…no…she went out to get someone, she should be back soon.”

 

 

 

Knock knock!

 

 

 

“that should be her now,” frisk turns to the door again nervously. “who’s there?”

 

 

 

“a-door…”

 

 

 

“a-door who?” do they always do this when someone’s at the door?

 

 

 

“a-door in my way and I want to get in,” frisk shakes her head and opens it to reveal…Mr serif!?! “heya kid, sorry I’m lat-“  he turns silent as he draws his attention to you. “y/n?”

 

 

 

“Mr serif?!”

 

 

 

 

 

~~You ignored the warm feeling blossoming within your chest.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spell check later~


	5. Whole-SNAILS?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After thirteen years i have finally returned

 

This was a huge surprise to you, to see your professor here in your cousin’s home. You knew frisk known sans for a while now but you didn’t expect to see him here, it was weird. Not weird as in uncomfortable, it was weird because you didn’t know exactly how to feel nor respond. A part of you was afraid that Mr. Serif might try and flirt with you again, which would be totally embarrassing!

 

 

You couldn’t help but blush at the memory of the first time you met Mr. Serif.

 

 

That day was literally a train-wreck, a day you would never forget and would continue to be embarrass about if anyone brought it up.

 

 

...especially Mr. Serif.

 

 

Speaking of him he’s still standing at the entrance of them house, gaping.

 

 

 

“I...uh...wasn’t expecting to see ya....here,” he says out of the blue, looking extremely uncomfortable then look over at frisk somewhat puzzled. “FRISK...should have told me that ya’  was coming...but eh...doesn’t really matter now, eh sweetheart?” he winks at you causing your previous blush to deepen even more.

 

 

“...um...yeah I guess you could put it that way...but...”

 

 

“are you that dumb sans, it was suppose to be a surprise...jeez and you’re suppose to be the spawn of a super smart scientist,” asriel choked out a laugh while chara continued to watch you, HARD.

 

 

 

“azzy...please...anyways y/n want to have a seat? We really need to catch up!” frisk reaches for your hand and pulls gently towards the crimson color couch, asriel and chara follow foot to foot behind the two of you. Leaving sans alone to close the door and do what he wanted to do.

 

 

 

“so...how’s life been to you lately?”

 

 

“it’s been fine I guess little bit of death threats here and there nothing major,” you raised a brow at frisk. “anyways other than being emotionally and physically exhausted due to the many meetings I have to go to as being the ambassador for all monster kind-“

 

 

“okay you’re making it sound as if you make millions from this,” asriel huffs while fiddling with the string on his maroon color hoodie.

 

 

“no i’m not...anyways school is quite a hassle since almost everyone there despise monsters....” frisk looks off to the side and sighs deeply. “I mainly hang out with my brothers....which...isn’t THAT bad,” they both give frisk a questionable look. “asriel tries to beat up some of the teenagers that try to bully me..”

 

 

“that’s what big bros do ya dummy!”

 

 

You smiled at the thought of asriel defending frisk.

 

 

“so ya love her?” sans speaks up from the kitchen drinking yet a disgusting bottle of mustard. “don’t worry goatie it’s our secret.”

 

 

“b-bwah?!” whipping his head in sans direction asriel bleats with embarrassment. “I-i don’t fucking love her, that’s just disgusting and gross!!”

 

 

“language buddy and don’t worry I was just pulling ya GOAT,” no.

 

 

You all but frisk groan at his pun.

 

 

“at least y/n agrees that you’re puns are horrible!”

 

 

 

“at least I can make a girl laugh, right frisky?” frisk blushes lightly which makes asriel scoff.

 

 

“so...uh...chara and asriel...what is it you two enjoy doi-“

 

 

“bathing in the blood of my enemy’s, strangling humans, fucking all that good stuff,” asriel leans back into the couch arms folded with a smug smile. Chara looks at him with an anaemic expression.

 

 

“just yesterday you were afraid to ask a girl out so you told me to do it, you wouldn’t dare hurt a human because mom would dust you quick.”

 

 

“found your voice I see, you want to test that theory?”

 

 

“I don’t need to test anything, anyways...i like reading and gardening with my dad,” he looks away bashfully.

 

 

“that’s actually-“

 

 

“very boring and dumb,” ‘cute and nice you were going to say cute and nice!!’

 

 

Chara scoffs.

 

 

“asriel,” frisk sighs. “shut up before things get ugly...”

 

 

“oh really?!”

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

Both you and sans are silently chuckling at frisk who currently has asriel in a choke hold on the ground, he’s been pleading for mercy for the past four minutes. At a point in time he begged for chara’s assistance but his response wasn’t helpful, it was simply a ‘you were an ass to me so no.’ This made sans laugh so hard he started to hit the arm rest on the chair beside you, his hand may have hit you once which may be the reason why he suddenly looked at you with apologetic eyes but you were too in tune to what frisk was doing to asriel. You looked at sans in the eyes for a split second before turning back to frisk only to see that she was staring at you both with admiration.

 

 

Mumbling something inaudible she whispers it into asriel’s ear and smiles gleefully. He recoils from being so close to her and looks up at you, almost deep in thought.

 

 

“w-what?”

 

 

“ya tellin’ secrets without me sweetheart?” sans says with a mix of curiosity and amusement.

 

 

“no..it-“

 

 

  

“SANS!!” the door bursts wide open to reveal a tall white figure. The huge goat monster whom you’ve met before and whom sans warned you about stood aggressively at the front door. “how dare you leave me like that?!” sans grunts and turns away dismissively. “don’t you turn....oh hello young one, it’s nice to meet you again! You must be my child’s guest.” You were so shock at how bipolar this monster was, you forgot to speak. “what is your name young one?” her red pupils harden on you ten fold.

 

 

 

“y/n.....i’m frisk’s cousin...”

 

 

 

“oh! A family member of frisk, it’s so nice to see a human relative of frisk!” she approaches you and offers a paw. “my name is toriel, i’m frisk’s mother.” Adopted.....never-mind it’s best keeping your mouth shut.

 

 

 

You took her paw and shook it.

 

 

 

“would you like some pie?”

 

 

“u-uh...sure...” she walks into the kitchen to retrieve the pie and at the same time sans stands up and bolts for the front door.

 

 

“sans darling sit your ass back in your seat before I come over at your house and burn it to the ground,” she looks away from the fridge and smiles happily.

 

 

 

‘oh my god she’s crazy!’

 

 

 

Frisk and her brothers were no where to be found~

 

 

 

~...~

 

 

“so anything else about frisk’s past, it seems a bit tragic so far,” toriel says a bit concerned while sipping her cup of tea.

 

 

“no...that’s about it...” you couldn’t bring yourself to eating the pie...it was burnt in some areas and green slime was coming out every time you poked at it. Toriel notices and frowns slightly, the sight of her showing that she was displeased was scary enough for you to have an appetite. You brought a piece of pie to your mouth and swallowed.

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

YOU NEED TO REGURGITATE!!

 

 

“well?” she says excitedly.

 

 

Sans gives you a sorrowful look.

 

 

“I-its....unique....”you didn’t lie. “uh what kind of pie is this?”

 

 

“it’s made of snails and slug guts, one of my specialty oh I should show you my book of recipes! Be right back i got it from whole sales!” she hurries off down the hall and at the same time...

 

 

“ya okay doll, ya kinda lookin a bit-“

 

 

 

You puked all over the table.

 

 

 

Nice one...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know if I should continue.


End file.
